


Try, Try, Try Again

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, disgusting, mizusei - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei has something very important to say but can't find the courage to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shysei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shysei).



> Happy birthday shysei you are very cute and I hope you have a fantastic day

"Um.... Mi-Mizuki?" Sei started as he fumbled with the helm of his shirt. He cleared his throat and tried to force himself to face Mizuki. 

Coming this close to him had taken all of his courage and might. He was so nervous that he swore that his heart was going to fly out of his mouth when he spoke. He was so scared. What if he messed up? What if it came out weird? He didn't want Mizuki to hate him or something terrible like that. 

"Yeah, Sei?" Mizuki glanced downwards at him and rose a brow. 

When their eyes met, Sei's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and swallowed hard. He could feel himself grow nervous and shake like a scared puppy. His mouth opened and he was about to say something- But he quickly changed his mind. 

"N-Nevermind.. It's nothing..." 

"Hm? Okay, princess. But you know you can tell me anything." He replied sweetly. 

"Y-Yeah!" 

Completely humiliated, he sat back down onto the couch and pouted. He was slightly angry at himself for not being able to ask the simple four word question without freaking out. Why was it so hard to even ask? He was a twenty-three year old man! He was grown up and... And grown ups should be able to say what they want to easily! So, why was this so hard? He should just blurt it out. He should just open his mouth and let whatever comes out to come out. But no. He really couldn't. It could ruin them. It... No.. No. No way. Impossible. Besides, he didn't even know how it worked! What if they did end up doing it? What if Mizuki thought he was an idiot for asking? Oh, or better yet... Perhaps he should do something about it. 

The tanned male standing with a sketch pad beside the couch. He was doodling something that Sei couldn't see from his position. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the pad of paper. When he could see, it looked like Mizuki was designing a new tattoo. 

He was busy it seemed. 

"M-Mizuki, I'm going to go upstairs, okay?" 

"Mm." 

"Also, Mizuki I... Um-" 

"Yes?" 

"I-I really kind of sort of- I want to... Um..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I want to have- "

"Cake?" 

"Er- Y-yeah! I... I really want to have cake tomorrow." 

_No no no. I want something else- No don't agree with him! Ah, Mizuki... Do you really think I'm such a glutton that I just want cake all the time? I can't believe this... This isn't what I wanted! I really want-_

Shrugging, Mizuki nodded but didn't bother to look up from his sketching. 

"Sure, princess. I'll get you one tomorrow." 

"T-thanks.." Sei's shoulders slumped and he sighed softly. "I'll see you upstairs?" 

"Yep. I'll be up when I'm done with this." 

"Okay..." 

Trudging upstairs, Sei felt like crying. He couldn't believe that he just embarrassed himself like that in front of Mizuki for the seventh time that day. It was probably close to nine pm and he had attempted to ask when it was only one pm. Over and over, he tried his absolute best to go up to his boyfriend and say it simply. But no. No, saying what he actually wanted wasn't allowed apparently. It wasn't even that hard to say! It was just five words! He could do it. He could seriously do it. 

But why was he such a wimp? 

Such a huge wimp that he can't even say it. He can't say it at all. 

"Why..." He huffed and went into their room. He closed the door behind him and began to undress for bed. 

Slowly, he pulled his large sweater over his head and tossed it into the hamper nearby. Then, he removed his shorts and also tossed them aside. Before he could take off his knee socks, he stopped and looked at himself in their body length mirror. His eyes scanned up and down his body with a small frown on his face. 

His body was really slim and skinny- Like extremely small. He sort of wondered if Mizuki liked people with a bit more meat on their bones. So, he flexed. Then, he was completely and utterly disappointed. There was nothing but skin and bones. Again, he tried to flex- Still nothing. 

"Should I work out...?" He tilted his head to the side and leaned in closer to the mirror. He stared at his own huge, doe-like eyes and fluttered his lashes. He took note that he had really white, creamy skin that would probably end up being the same color as milk if they were next to each other. His lips were pink... Which was good. Probably. He wiggled his toes and fingertips too. They had a bit of color to them- So did his cheeks. 

"Mm..." 

He was basically only three colors. Black, white, and pink. That was strange... He really was hoping to be something prettier- But it looked looked like he mostly just plain. A boring looking person. 

Sei didn't like that very much. He moved away from the mirror and took off his knee socks and undergarments. They were placed into the hamper as well. Soon after, he opened the dresser and rummaged through it. He hummed and pulled out his frilliest pair of panties. They were white and ruffled all around. He slipped them on easily and went back to the mirror. 

"Oh..." He looked down at his body and drew his lips into a fine line of discontent. Like before, he tried to adjust himself into being something 'prettier.' He leaned forward and touched his neck with the tips of his fingers and trailed them down his body. Finding it to be a little weird, he laughed at himself but tried again anyway. His fingers covered his chest's pink buds. 

"...Don't girls like it here?" He mumbled to himself. 

The princess experimentally rubbed his nipples with both of his index fingers just to try it. A small tingling feeling shot up his spine and he wasn't sure how to respond to it. Again, he prodded at them.

"Nn... Weird...."

His fingertips pinched around himself meanwhile, he let out a shaky sigh. Looking back into the mirror, he noticed that he looked different. Maybe it was just because he was starting to feel that feeling that Virus and Trip had told him about. That feeling... What was it called again? Something with an H. It escaped him at the moment.Either way, it was starting to feel good. 

Next, his hand slipped onto his panties and began to fondle himself. His eyes never once left the mirror. He wanted to see everything that Mizuki could see. Why did Mizuki always say that he was cute? Maybe if he saw him naked for once then he would be ugly... He didn't think he was that cute. He was just... normal.

Sei pressed against his balls and squeezed them through the fabric. In result, he whimpered softly and felt a strange heat overwhelm him. His cheeks darkened and he was feeling really hot.  His eyes were still staring at the mirror. Now, he could clearly see that his member was starting to peak out from the frills and he gasped with slight shock when he pressed himself closer against the mirror. 

His pink tip smeared across the cool glass. The heat was becoming too much for him. He pressed against the mirror with more force so he could feel more friction. With his hands, he was still rubbing himself through his panties. 

"M-Mizuki... It feels good... M-Mizuki..." 

Surprisingly, he was actually feeling a bit sweaty from the hotness consuming his body at a rapid pace. He whimpered and bucked his hips against the mirror. 

"Mizuki... Please..." 

Sei stopped instantly when he saw something that he really didn't want to see in the mirror. Looking at him from quite a few feet away was,

"M-Mizu! It isn't what it looks like-!" He flustered and peeled himself off of the mirror. He looked back at his boyfriend and then at the mirror, then himself. "Ee-" He covered himself and looked down in shame. The mirror was dirty now too, and he wished that he could just toss it out the window. There was precum staining near the bottom of it, moisture from when he was panting against it, and his hand prints printed onto it. He was so embarrassed. 

Mizuki on the other hand wasn't sure what to even say. His mouth was open and he was struggling to find the right words. He simply stood there with a huge blush on his cheeks. 

Damn this was awkward. 

"R-right! Sorry, I should have knocked. I'll... Um- I'll go back down stair-" 

"Mizuki! Wait!" Sei cried out to him and took in a deep breath. "I-I need to ask you something really... Really important!" 

"W-what is it, Sei?" Mizuki stuttered out as he tried to pry his eyes away from looking at the smaller's adorable pink tip that was peaking out.

This was it. This was the big moment. 

Sei inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. Then, he opened his mouth to speak. 

"I want to have sex!" He blurted out pathetically in a loud voice. 

The rib leader stood still and stared at Sei as if he had grown three more heads. His eyes were wide and he felt like he might faint. His precious little Sei just said something unexpected. Something that he would never imagine him saying in a million years. Those five words...It made his heart race. 

Mizuki didn't reply and simply shut the door behind him. Then, he walked closer to his princess and wrapped his hands around him tightly. He stuffed Sei into his chest and pressed his lips against the side of his head. 

The black haired male was ready to start crying and run out of the room filled with shame and embarrassment. To his surprise, Mizuki ended up actually touching him. When he was suddenly pushed against the other's warm heat, he embraced him back. Since they were close, he could feel hot breath brush up against his sensitive ears and something poking him from the front. 

"I'm so glad...I'm so happy that you asked, Sei... I wanted to have sex with you for so long but I didn't think that your body was ready for it yet. Do... Do you really think it'll be okay?" He breathed into his ear. 

Sei shivered and answered, "Y-Yes... I really think I can handle it... So, c-can we?" 

"Actually, I don't think I could control myself this time after watching you against that mirror." Mizuki mused sweetly.

"M-Mizu!" Cue a flustered whine from Sei. 

"So..." 

The elder picked up Sei and had him wrap his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Very soon, they were both on their bed and flushed against each other. 

"Mizuki..." Sei let go of him and gazed upwards with his large doll-like eyes. "I-I don't know how to do this... So, can you...?" 

"S-sure. Just give me a moment... It's not fair if you're the only one naked, right?" 

"Mm." 

The redhead removed his layers of clothing until he too was only wearing underwear. It didn't take too long for him to strip, but still- It felt like such a long time for Sei. He felt really hot and it was becoming unbearable. He wanted it to stop and find some relief somewhere. His arousal was starting to twitch from neglect and hurt. He didn't like it too much. 

Though, when he landed his gaze on Mizuki's red boxers with a black elastic keeping them up, he swore he had butterflies in his stomach. For some reason, he could never imagine Mizuki naked. He was afraid he might accidentally make something unrealistic about him or get his hopes too high. At the same time, he never kept his head in the gutter nor had the guts to imagine him in the first place. 

Mizuki had a fit body with even more white tattoos on his shoulder and stomach. They were really cute. One on his shoulder was a heart and the stomach was more of those neat designs like on his neck. He observed the way Mizuki's chest was shaped with his muscles and his abs on his stomach. His legs were extremely attractive too- Everything was pretty much beautiful. He hadn't noticed before, but when the other swallowed, his slight adam's apple bobbed. It was... hard to explain how he felt about it. He really wanted to kiss Mizu's neck and just fawn over it. 

Likewise, Mizuki was staring at Sei for a long time. He loved every inch of his milky skin. There seemed to not be a single imperfection about him in sight. Sei was perfect. He had a girlish figure without any muscle and smooth legs. He was almost like a hairless cat except for his head. He didn't have any pubic hairs either, or so it seemed. He wondered if the people at the tower shaved him down to make it easier for tests and so on. That thought made him feel awful for Sei.

"If you get scared... T-then we can stop. Okay? Just tell me if you are. I'll stop, princess."

" I will..." 

Awkward. 

"Okay so..." 

After what felt like a lifetime, Mizuki removed his boxers. The doll had his eyes fixated on what he saw. 

Mizuki's cock. 

It was tan with a slightly pink tip. It was already drooling with precome and it seemed to be about six or seven inches long. It wasn't too thick, but it did have a bit of meat to it. There was a large vein on the side of it that decorated it. Honestly, it looked so much bigger and better than his own, that Sei felt a little self conscious. 

 He was so much... smaller than him. Well, that shot down his pride a bit. 

Then, the taller grabbed something out of the bottom drawer of the night stand and placed it onto the bed. Sei tilted his head to the side with confusion and squinted at it. 

"Lube...? Where does that go, Mizuki?" 

"Well... Princess, it'll go.. Uh- Up your butt... So it won't hurt as badly when we- You know..." 

"It'll hurt?!" 

Shit. 

"N-No! Not too much- Well, maybe. I don't really know. I just kept it there in case if we- yeah..." 

Sei laid back against the bed and sprawled across it. He trusted Mizuki to do whatever was right for him, so he didn't argue with it much. Even if it did hurt a little, he wouldn't mind. Mizuki could do whatever he wanted. All he cared about was that they were finally going to have actual sex. 

"I trust you, Mizuki. G-go ahead and um... Start?" Sei whispered with hesitation shaking in his voice. 

"Yeah..." 

Trembling hands reached forward to Sei's panties. Mizuki peeled them off of his legs and let them rest on the floor with his own clothing. He stared at Sei for a long period of time until Sei began to close his legs. 

"Ah, no... It's weird... Don't look." Sei's face was filled with humiliation. He didn't understand why Mizuki was gazing at him for so long. It made him feel like there was something strange with his body. 

"No that's not it at all, princess. You're so beautiful I was lost for a minute..." 

"D-don't say things like that!" 

"Right, right." 

He took the lube and opened the top. He squeezed some of the clear gel out and rubbed it over his fingers. Then, he drizzled some directly onto Sei's neglected member. 

"Nn- It's cold, Mizuki..." 

"Sorry. It'll get better soon..." 

The redhead wrapped his hand around Sei and pumped him slowly. His thumb was applying slight pressure around the crown of his cute length as the rest glided up and down easily. Once in a while, he would slip his fingers over the slit and peel back his foreskin back and forth. 

"Ah... M-Mizuki... It feels- So weird..." The princess breathed in between his moaning. 

When he was touching himself just a moment ago, it didn't feel anything like this. The hand was so much larger than his own and had a better grip on him. It felt absolutely amazing. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and warming up the gel that created an even stranger sensation. It felt like he was so wet and dripping with the lube. He couldn't help but to cry and moan with almost each touch. Feeling his pink tip exposed without the foreskin felt incredibly strange. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die but then again... He loved the feeling. His hips bucked into the hand as he begged for more. 

Mizuki's hand squeezed more around the tip and that caused Sei to gasp. 

"Sorry! Did that hurt, I'm sorry princess- I really am..." 

"N-No! It feels really good... Please- Mizu..." 

Again, he messed with the tip a bit more. 

"Hnn-!" 

This time, a mess of precum slipped out and dribbled down the side of his length. 

Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. 

He took off his hand and spread open Sei's legs a bit wider. With more lube, he pressed it against his puckered entrance. 

Sei's eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch what was going to happen. The cold gel pressed against his heat made him shiver. He wanted to pull away, he really did. But he knew that he had to trust in his boyfriend. 

"M-Mizuki... What are you doing?" He questioned in a shy tone. 

"You have to trust me... Okay?" 

"I do..." 

The tanned male's fingers pressed against the hole and slowly pressed a single digit inside. The finger wormed it's way in. Then, he looked upwards to check on Sei. 

Sei wasn't in pain, but it wasn't comfortable either. The feeling of something going up a place where it should never belong was... weird. It was really weird. He squirmed around awkwardly and avoided eye contact from embarrassment. 

"You're doing great, Sei... I'm going to add another finger, okay?" 

Sei nodded.

Before he even knew it, an uncomfortable feeling settled in. There were two fingers inside of him. He wormed around even more and whined softly in discomfort. Out of no where, something felt especially good. He cried out with shock and clenched around the fingers tightly. 

"M-Mizuki!" 

"You felt it here?"  

Once more, Mizuki pressed up against that sweet bundle of nerves. 

"N-Nnn- M-Mizuki... I can't- I can't-" 

"It's okay, princess. Go ahead." He wrapped a hand around his member and squeezed tightly. He also began to press against that spot with more and more pressure. 

"Ah-!" 

For the first time in his life, Sei came hard onto himself into small spurts of thick liquid onto his stomach along with the hand holding him. He swore that he could see only white in his gaze and he swore that he was going to faint then and there. His body trembled and his mouth was agape still spewing out small mewls and moans. 

The fingers were taken out and the lube was taken again. He squeezed it out onto his own pulsing member and rubbed it around himself. He was holding back the best he possibly could while watching Sei. He had never assumed that Sei would be this damn cute. He pumped himself a bit more and watched as Sei shivered with his aftershock. 

"I-It feels so good... So good- Mizuki... H-Hah..." 

"It'll feel even better soon... Okay, Sei?" 

"M-Mmhm..." 

The elder pressed the tip against the smaller's hole and slowly began to press inside. Little by little, he entered him. He rigorously pumped Sei's member in attempt to distract him from the pain that was consuming him quickly. 

"I-it hurts... It hurt's-" Sei whimpered. Tears flowed down his pink cheeks and onto the sheets below. He clenched up around Mizuki as he pushed forward inside of him. It felt like he was being split into two and he swore that he was going to lose his mind. "It hurt so badly- Mizuki!" 

"Ah... I'm sorry, Sei. I'm really sorry. You're beautiful, okay? You're so beautiful. Please don't cry, princess. Just try to relax a little." Mizuki cooed softly. It hurt for him too since Sei was really pressing hard around him. 

Sei took in a few long, deep breaths and tried to loosen himself a bit. Once he was a bit relaxed, Mizuki pressed deeper inside of him. He buried almost his entire length deep instead and rested there. 

"You did so well, princess... I'm inside all the way now, okay? Things will feel better soon. I promise." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss against Sei's neck. He pulled out slightly then pushed back in until he was at a slow pace. 

The black haired male clung to Mizuki's neck when he was close enough and moaned softly under his breath. He could feel Mizuki move inside of him. It was uncomfortable with a tinge of pleasure growing. He closed his eyes and felt the even rhythm of the taller moving inside. His walls loosened up gradually as he sped up little by little. 

"You're so beautiful, Sei. I'm so lucky to have you... I've been wanting this for so long. I love you so much." Mizuki continued to whisper sweet nothings against Sei's bare skin until he felt comfortable. "I really love you. So, please don't cry anymore. Okay? I don't want to see you cry." 

"I-I... Nn- Love you too... M-Mizuki..." 

"I'm going to speed up a little, okay? You can tell me if you want me to stop... I'll stop." 

"Y-yes... I understand..." 

The thrusts quickened as Mizuki began to bury himself deep inside of Sei. By now, he was also moaning with Sei from how wonderful it felt to be squeezed. He enjoyed the wet feeling inside from the lube and how well Sei was clenching around him. It wasn't too hard to move, but it also wasn't like he was sliding through with too much ease either. It was the perfect amount of both. From the tip of his member down to the base, it felt like he was milked. 

His hand still wrapped around the doll's arousal picked back up it's speed until he was pumping him just like the start. He could feel that he was pressing up against the dried come from not too long ago still, but he didn't mind it. His thumb swiped over the slit lovingly and chuckled when Sei arched his back into the touch. They were both really feeling it. 

"Y-yeah... Please- Please Mizuki- Please give me more-" Sei sobbed through ragged breaths. He felt incredibly selfish at the moment, but he wasn't satisfied yet. He needed more. 

"As you wish, princess." Doing as he was asked, Mizuki picked up the pace and rocked his hips harder into him. He rolled his hips when he was deep inside and sighed with pleasure. 

Honestly, Sei was a mess. He was crying still, but from pleasure not pain, and also blubbering nonsense. He was never exposed to such pleasures before and he wanted to feel it the best he could. His legs wrapped around Mizuki's waist and he was clinging to him so tightly that they were pretty much glued to each other with their sweat. When he did open his eyes, they were so blurry from the tears and hair in the way that it was useless. The waves of pleasure came in huge amounts as they went on. He could feel his prostate being abused over and over by the tip of Mizuki's cock. 

A warm heat began to grow in the pit of his stomach and he felt like he was going to release for the second time that day. His head was pressed into the pillow while his back was arched upwards for more friction. His member was pressing up against the hand that was sort of moving him and their bodies. 

"A-ah... M-Mizuki- Mizuki- I'm going to-" 

"M-me too, princess-" 

The redhead shoved himself deeper into the tightening heat and groaned softly. The walls were wrapped around his length and were refusing to release by that point. He quickly jerked at Sei's arousal until he came. 

Again, Sei came with ribbons of white. He spilled his seed onto both of their bodies and cried Mizuki's name. His toes were curling and his knuckles turned white from how hard he was holding onto Mizuki. His breathing was rapid as his chest rose and fell unevenly. His head snapped back and he melted into the sheets and pillows. 

A few moments later, Mizuki also came. He released deep inside of Sei and whispered praise to his boyfriend over and over again. His member pulsed inside of the smaller and shot his load inside. 

"I love you, Sei... I love you so much. I love you, I love you-" 

"Me-Me too, Mizuki... I love you too..." 

They were panting and completely exhausted. Mizuki collapsed onto Sei and rested his head against his chest. When he softened up, he removed himself too. He wrapped his arms around Sei and kissed his lips softly. 

Sei gladly returned the kiss, but broke it apart early since he could barely catch his breath. He shifted to wipe away his mess of tears from his eyes. After he could see again, he wrapped his arms around Mizuki to hold him close. 

"I love you, Mizuki... Thank you so mu-" Suddenly, he stopped mid sentence. "Erm..." 

Looking up, Mizuki rose a brow. 

"What's wrong, princess?" 

"I-It's... It's... It-" 

"What?" 

"It's l-l-leaking-" 

"Ah- Oh shit. I'm so sorry, princess. Uh-" 

"Get it out! It feels gross!" 

"I'm sorry. Want to take a bath?" 

"M-Mizuki this is so embarrassing!" 

Mizuki laughed. 

"Sorry... Let's go get cleaned up, okay?" 

Sei simply pouted. 

"I... want to do it again." 

"Wha-" 

 


End file.
